Los Angeles Resistance: Time
by Martin Bedell
Summary: Skynet had become self aware on April 19, 2011. John had told him it would happen, now the time had come. The survival of Humanity was at stake and only one man was up for the job to defend the United States. That man's name was Martin Bedell.
1. Prologue

**Los Angeles Resistance: Time**

**Prologue**

* * *

"August 24th. 2051," Martin sat in his bunk staring at a computer screen. He looked directly into the webcam as he spoke. "I don't know why I am recording this. Maybe it is to prove to myself that I am still human." He pauses and looks around him. His room was chard. A fire still burned nearby, but everything else was destroyed. He shook his head, "We should have seen this coming." He looked down briefly, "We thought we had one." Another pause. The lighting brightened a bit, and it soon became visible that he had been cut across the face. There was a large gash and a glint of metal briefly shown through his skin...briefly.

A sound could be heard off in the background. It was the sound of someone shouting, yelling his name. "I don't have much time," he said quickly. He glanced back over his shoulder, then back at the camera. "I'm leaving this message for my son. I know you are the one watching this, because you are the only one to find this. You need to know what happened...what really happened. Behind him, the doors began to bang, as if someone were trying to break in. Someone was trying to break in. "They killed us all," Martin continued. "They lied. They will lie. Have always lied. Believe me, Son. They will tell you the war was won by them, but it wasn't. If it hadn't been for the hundreds of thousands of men, who gave their lives to save humanity...if it hadn't been for your mother's and my leadership...none of this would exist. You wouldn't exist."

Martin paused again, looking back at the doors and they continued to bang. "I love you, Son! Your mother loves you. And one day, when we get the chance, we will come back for you. I promise." The doors flew open and men in uniforms stormed in. "Stay safe. Keep your Sister safe. And never forget who you are!" Martin stood, drawing his sidearm. Spinning on his heals, he fired at them. Bullets flew back. There were several shouts, then the video feed went dark.

* * *

**Author's Note:** My first edition of this story was a complete success. Actually, it ended up turning out better then I expected however a lot of people got involved with it and I have come up with several new ideas on ways to make it better. So with the help of my Co-Author Erin Kollar and my Cousin Katarzyna - who I will probably refer to often as Kate or Cousin - I decided to go back and turn this story into an actual series.

The original story contain many characters, who you will also see come out in this new edition as well. They are not all of my creation, in fact the majority of them have been created by other people. Their creators, and credit to, go as followed ( in no particular order ):

Erin Kollar ( Co-Author and Main Contributor ): Jash Connor  
Zachary H. : Himself and later on his son, Dwayne hicks  
Tyler S. : Himself  
Jordan H. : Marcus Wright  
Cousin Kate ( Co-Author and Minor Contributor ) : Ellen Reese  
Marco D. : Himself  
Zach B. : Himself  
Sheena G. : Lauren Fields  
Hana A. : Herself  
Lara S. : Allison Young

While this story is based completely on the Terminator Series, it will not follow the entire plot. In fact, I have taken and redone most of it in order to fit my own purpose - though I stake no claims to it. For example, in the beginning you will meet a two creatures known as "Sirrush", who will also show up later on, that did not exist in the actually series itself. They are credited to my Co-Author for adding them. They will play a significant role now as well as later on in future stories to come.

That being said, I want to thank you all for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it. Please feel free to send me a message here, or by email, if you have any questions. Also please review and let me know what you think. It will be a great help to me later on. Yours truly, Sverrir C. Fales


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The House in the Woods**

Year: 2315 ( Golden Age )

* * *

"I triple-dog dare you," Jessie sad. He and four other boys stood outside an old worn down house which sat in the middle of a forest area not far outside Los Angeles. He, of course, directed his attention to the youngest of the group. The youngest was known as Jacob. Jacob stood at about five foot two which was rather short for being the age of twelve, with dark, short jet black hair. Of course, Jessie wasn't much older, in fact he himself was only fifteen, but that didn't stop him and his "ruffians" from picking on Jacob.

Jacob hesitated, looking up to the old house. Boarded windows, broken door...it looked like a true haunted house, and none of the kids dare go in. Rumor had it that anyone who entered would never exit. "You're on!" Jacob replied, trying his best to hide his fear. He was a Bedell after all, and Bedell's didn't walk away from fights. Not his father, and nor father's father before him. They were fighters to the death, and Jacob would not back away from this. That is to say, he wouldn't even if he had the choice; but he knew they wouldn't give him any choice. _Might as well get it over with now_, he thought to himself and headed for the gate.

The gates, which were made of wrought iron and usually blocked the path to the driveway, sat swung open and bent. One of them ripped off its hinges. The other one seemed to be melted and bend and twisted every which way. However, Jacob only gave them a glance as he passed them and moved up the driveway. Even still, he did make a mental note of it, idly wondering what could have possibly caused such destruction. Halfway up, he paused and looked back at the group. "Go on, chicken!" Jessie called, and then proceeded to produce fake chicken sounds as he trotted around acting like a buffoon. At that, Jacob frowned and continued to the steps of the giant house.

The steps creaked under his weight as he moved to the door. The porch was made of wood of course, as was the rest of the house - which would explain all of the erosion - only; there was something strange about it. He walked up to the door way and ran his hand along the hinges. _Forced entry?_ Jacob thought to himself. For being twelve, he was pretty damn smart and knew a lot of things that most kids in High School didn't even know. _Who lived here? And why was their door torn off its hinges?_ Jacob continued to ask himself these questions as he stepped through the doorway.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small pen light. Turning it on, he looked around. Foyer was enormous. Two staircases sat on the other end of the room, both leading up to the second floor. An old, tattered red rug ran down the center of the room, and a shattered, glass chandelier laid on top of it. Bits of broken furniture were scattered around the room, and Jacob did his best not to step on any of it as he moved across the room to the stairs. He didn't know what he was looking for, to be honest; but he knew that if he left that house without something awesome, the guys would most likely pummel him. That being the case, he decided he would head to the second floor, where the bedrooms would most likely be located.

Jacob reached the top of the stairs and stopped, looking up at the massive portrait in front of him. To figures stood, looming over the stairs as if watching for intruders. A male and a female, to be precise. The female sat in chairs, two swords sticking out from behind her, and right reached across her chest. She bore dark hair and deep eyes, which seemed to hold a twinkle in them. The man stood behind her, grasping her hand, his resting on her shoulder. Neither smiled, rather they both wore an expression of age. They were old, and Jacob could tell immediately that they were important. Jacob moved his eyes around the frames bottom, searching for the names of the two who had been captured forever in this image; but none were to be found. Instead remained only the imprint of were the nameplate once sat. "Who are you?" Jacob said allowed. Something about them didn't seem right. Almost like he knew them somehow; but, instead of continuing to ponder the question, he moved off, heading left down the hall.

There were several rooms he entered, poking his head into each; but they had all been cleared out. No furniture had been left, just blank, bare spots where dust and dirt had least collected. Every picture, every image had been removed, destroyed on the ground, or flipped over to face the wall. Behind the last door to the right, after searching and finding nothing on the left, Jacob found himself staring at a flight of stairs. They were made of wood and Jacob immediately assumed that they would lead to the attic. His curiosity peaked as he thought to himself, _there has to be something up here._ At that he began the steady climb up the stair case. Suddenly there was a creek behind him, and he spun around. The door to the attic slammed close behind him and Jacob soon found himself staring at darkness.

* * *

"This isn't funny guys!" Jacob said, trying to hide his fear with amusement. It didn't work very well. He slowly stepped back down the steps and found the door. Running his hand down the doorway, he searched for the handle. Upon finding it, he frantically twisted and turned the nob. "Let me out!"

Banging the door, he found that it was no use. There was no sound from the outside and eventually he gave up. Jacob turned back to the darkness and carefully tried to make his way back up the steps. Eventually, after many falls and stumbles, he felt the attic door. Curiously, he turned the door handle and gave the door a push. It swung open with easy and Jacob soon found himself staring into the room.

A breath of cold air came rushing out, almost as if the room had been air-tight sealed. There were no lights still, except for a strange glow which came from the other side of the room. It was red and faint, but there never the less and this instantly caught Jacob's attention.

"Hello?" Jacob called into the darkness, but there was no one there; and, of course, there was no answer. Only a single glowing light on the far side of the room. "HELlo?" He called a little louder, moving into the room. Again there was no answer. Jacob moved slowly towards the light, wondering what it could possibly be. Suddenly, it moved causing Jacob to stop in his tracks. The light moved up to eye level, and a rush of hot air came racing towards him; then something knocked him to the ground. All of the air rushed from his body as he fell back and the weight of a thousand pounds seemed to crush his chest. A mysterious voice growled came from the darkness,"What's your name, human?"

The breath of hot air came shooting at him. He coughed, trying to speak but no words came out. Again, the voice spoke. "Now! Speak! Or your head shall be removed from your shoulders." Jacob struggled to find the strength to speak the two simple words: Jacob Bedell.

* * *

There was a hesitation from the figure, and suddenly the pressure from his chest lifted. Something then grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up right. "Bedell..." The voice said. "I know the name; but that age was a very long time ago."

"What age?" Jacob suddenly forgot his fear and became instantly curious.

"The age of war and machines." Suddenly a blue light appeared in the center of the room. It started small, and a whirling sound could be heard. Then it grew, and the sound became louder and louder. Jacob clutched his ears and closed his eyes. Then, everything stopped.

"I knew your father," the voice said. Jacob opened his eyes and looked around. He soon found that he no longer stood in the house. Instead he stood in a cave, which was equally as dark save for the few candles that hung on the wall.

The cave itself was rather large, and the voice echoed off the walls. Jacob hesitated, "...who are you?"

"I am known by many names, but my true name is Sirrush. Sirrush the Elder." He repeated the last words, and the candles flared. They only lasted a few seconds, but it was long enough for Jacob to catch a glimpse of who he spoke too.

The figure was smaller than Jacob had expected, although still much large then him. He walked on his back legs, much like a human - and could be mistaken for one if it weren't for the tail that flicked back and forth behind him. The scales on his body ran from head to toe, and his eyes seemed to pierce Jacob like a knife. This made Jacob's heart stop as he stared. He had heard of the creature in which he stood before, but only in history. His teacher had briefly talked about them...dragons, they were called by most. Drekinn, or Drekann, to others. Although they were supposed to be extinct!

"You're a..." Jacob started, but he stopped short at Elder's growl.

"Do not use that word." Elder's eyes suddenly burned with fire. "We prefer our names."

"I'm sorry." Jacob said. He felt bad, but that feeling soon passed. "So...how do you know my father then?" He was still confused on that situation.

"You're father," Elder started, "Was a great worrier of his time, and a great leader. He met a woman, during the Great War, and he was of course my father." There was a brief silence, and the sound of dripping water onto rock. Elder spoke again, "However, there wasn't always war. In fact, there was a time when war didn't exist in the world."

"Like the Great Peace?!" Jacob put in, feeling paticurly proud of himself for remembering it from class.

"Yes," Elder said. "But I do not refer to that yet. The peace I refer to is before the Great War. Before I was even created."

Suddenly a flame shot up from the center of the room, forming a bond fire. It lit the cave dimly, although not enough for Jacob to see all of Elder. "I speak, of course, of the year 1981. That is when my creator first showed up in this world."

"Is she the woman from that picture?" Jacob asked. He suddenly found himself entranced by the flames as they seemed to flicker different colors of green, red, blue, yellow, and orange.

"Yes," Elder replied. "And Martin as well; but that was a long time ago. We do not have use for that knowledge now." The figure turned and a tail swept over the fire and then disappeared from the light of the flames.

"Wait!" Jacob called. He started to move around the fire, but stopped as fear took him. Something else larked in the dark. "I want to know what happened." He called, trying to keep his mind calm. Worse things had happened to him. At least, he thought worse things had; but this was coming close.

"The war is what happened." Elder's voice came from the dark.

The fire flashed and suddenly began to dance among Elder's words as he spoke again. "2012 was the year of Judgment. At least, that was is what the Humans called it..."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Jash Connor**

* * *

**Entry Number:** 01001111 01101110 01100101  
**Date:** October 2nd, 2012

Some days are better when one decides not to leave his house, or out of ones own bed for that matter. For Martin, that had become every day. Every day since the bombs had fallen; but that was war, and of course today was no different. He would slowly pulled himself up from bed, hanging his legs over the side.

Judgment day had come, just as Sarah and John had predicted. April 21st, 2012. They hadn't seen it coming and it was out of Human stupidity that it happened. Skynet was built for one purpose, to protect humanity from themselves; but when Skynet had become fully self aware, it took that purpose to a whole new level.

Shaking his heads a few times, he blinked twice and stood up. He pulled on his old jeans and a tan t-shirt. He picked up his jacket and pulled it on, then bent over to lace his boots. Finally, he placed two dual Eagles to his side and a few clips on his belt.

Heading out of the room, which was small in size, and broke into a jog as he moved quickly down the hallway to the exit door. It was a metal door - or really a hatch if you will. Martin spun the handle and pushed it open, then stepped outside.

There was no sun, just clouds; and it seemed to make the world look gray and sad. Men and women moved quickly about the complex in which he stood and a few jeeps drove by. Sounds of explosions could be heard very distant away, and a squad of men caring assault rifles ran by. _This is war_, Martin thought to himself. He shook his head. None of them looked up, but Martin could see their eyes well enough. It was the sight of fear, in all of them. Skynet was ruthless, and they had lost everything. Yet they knew what was at stake and what this war meant. Humanity's survival was hanging by a thread and they would die to protect it. Martin gave them a salute as they passed, then continued on across the compound.

* * *

"What's her name?" Martin stood staring through a one-way mirror into a small room, which was empty of everything but a single table. A chair sat behind it, and in it sat a girl who looked to be in her early twenties. She boar dark, black hair which matched her eyes. Surprisingly, she seemed calm, although her eyes said differently, and she held her arms crossed over her chest.

"She claims to be Jash Connor," a near by soldier spoke up. His name was Jake, and although he was only 19, he was still a well respected man in his department. "At least, that is what she claims," he continued. "We are currently waiting to hear back from John to find out if she is related to him."

Martin stood still, watching her closely. He suddenly found himself slipping from reality as he stared at her, mesmerized. There was something about her. Something familiar, but he couldn't remember what it was. He shook his head, slipping back into consciousness "What else do you know?" He asked, turning away to face Jake.

"She's...she's not human, sir." Jake hesitated as he spoke, almost as if he were scared of her somehow. "But she's not exactly a machine either. We shot her several times in the back, but there are no wounds. And our metal detectors don't pick up the any traces of metal or even bone."

"So what are you saying," Martin raises an eyebrow, puzzled. "That she is non-existent?"

"No," Jake said. "But she has not structure. Or at least, nothing holding her form."

Martin shook his head, "You're not making any sense mate." He paused and looked back at the figure known as Jash, then turned and looked back at Jake. "I'm going in. Get John Connor on the line and call me when you've made contact." He walks over to a control panel on the wall. He pressed a green button, and the door to the room behind the mirror swung open. He stepped through, and it swung shut behind him.

She stared at him, her eyes seeming to pierce like knives. He hesitated, but then walked over to the table. "Did they hurt you?" Martin asked as he approached.

"Go to hell," Jash replied. Still watching him closely.

"Hey. Hey, no need to get hostile," Martin said raising his hands. "Besides, I'm already there." He paused, then walked to the side of the table and leaned against it, looking at her. "So my boys tell me your the infamous Jash Connor."

"Fuck you," Jash replied.

"I'll pass," Martin smiled. "I have a thing about fucking Machines. Its something I don't do. Which brings me to my next point...what the 'ell are you?"

"Where is John Connor?" Jash asked. It seemed to Martin she was becoming a bit annoyed, which means Martin was doing his job well. Of course, he didn't actually expect to get to the...well, whatever she was, but that was a different matter. For now, he was just trying to get her to talk.

"You are hardly in a position to make requests," Martin replied. "And...to be quite honest, he's hardly in a position to speak with you for that matter."

"And who are you to make that decision?!" Jash asked, tilting her head slightly.

"CNC General Martin Bedell. Leader of the Los Angeles Resistance Cell Block," He replied calmly. "And you'll do well to show those who control you some respect." He paused again, looking at her. Again, he hesitated. Something caught him in a trance; but, almost as suddenly as the feeling came, he blinked twice and come back to reality. "So I ask you again," Martin said shaking his head slightly from side to side, "Who are you? What are you? And give me a reason why I shouldn't put a bullet between your eyes.."

She stared at him for several long seconds, then began to speak. Her voice was light, and calm. Sort of soothing, in an odd way. Martin instantly knew by this that she was created by Skynet. "My name is Jash Connor. Leader of the Human Resistance; and putting a bullet between my eyes won't kill me."

Martin stopped. "No. John is the Leader of the Human resistance."

She glared at him, and he raised his hands in defeat. She continued, "I need to speak to John." Her voice had changed back to the one she had started with when Martin had just walked in. Demanding, and forceful. "Take me to John Connor."

Martin went to make a reply, but was abruptly cut off by the sound of his ear piecing going off. "Sir, we have a problem."

* * *

It was the voice of Derek Reese, and it sounded urgent. Martin brought his finger up to his ear, and activated the ear piece. "What is it Corporal?" He watched Jash closely has he spoke. She stared coldly back at him.

"Sir. We can't get through to Mexico. Nothing but static. Reports came through that they have been attacked. John Connor is missing." Derek replied. He spoke quickly and suddenly the sound of gun fire erupted in the background. "I found the convoy which is carrying several prisoners. One of my scouts claimed to have seen John Connor. We've taken up position on the ridge, but they've forced us back. We need back up. Now!"

There was static on the other head and Martin looked to Jash. "How good are you with a gun?" Jash tilted her head, a confused look in her eyes. "Its a simple question," Martin said. This time he could hear the urgency in his own voice, and he hoped Jash would catch it as well. "How good are you with a gun?" He asked again.

"Good enough," She replied.

"Good," he said and walked around to the other side of the table. Kneeling down behind her, he pulled a key chain from his belt and undid the shackle that binned her leg to the chair in which she sat in. Standing up he walked to her side. Almost instantly, she sprung to her feet. She grabbed Martin by the throat and slammed him into the wall. She stared at him for several seconds and the door to the room burst open. Several armed men ran in, rifles raised and trained on her.

"Drop him! Let him go!" They shouted but Martin held up his hand to stop them, but did not look up at them. Instead, he searched her eyes looking for something. Suddenly she dropped him, letting him fall to the floor. As he fell, she grabbed one of his side arms and spun on her heals to face the men with rifles.

"Don't test me," She said. Her gaze was cold and hard. They hesitated, but held their ground.

Martin coughed, "Stand down." He slowly stood up, rubbing his throat and leaning on the wall. He rose a hand to them and motioned for them to stand down. Coughing again, he couldn't help but smile. Somehow, yet unknown to him, he found the entire situation amusing and he let out a soft laugh. The men seemed puzzled, but lowered their weapons as he asked and walked back out of the room.

Now Jash turned to Martin, who just smiled at her. "Oh, I like you.." Martin spoke more to himself then to Jash at this point, and continued to laugh softly.

"What do you mean?" Jash asked, tilting her head slightly and lowering the gun to her side.

"Me and you?" He said, with a smile. He pointed back and forth, first to her then at himself. "We're going to get along just fine."


End file.
